


Drunk

by fits_in_frames



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else on Yavin is asleep, but Han is very, very drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Everyone else on Yavin is asleep, but Han is very, very drunk. Somehow he stumbles into Luke's room. Luke is, surprisingly, awake, and stands up, but Han pushes him, right in the middle of his chest. Bewildered, he falls back, then props himself up on his elbows and begins, "What--?"

Han answers with a knee between his thighs, a grab at his waist. He'll forget this tomorrow--he's too drunk on Corellian wine and the rough, still-sandy scent of the boy--but it doesn’t matter when Luke's eyes roll back in his head and he begs Han not to stop.


End file.
